


Dream.

by gguking



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Bangtan, bts, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, a lot of swearing oops, badboy!jungkook, bestfriends, dancer!jimin, its 4 am end me, jimin is whipped, slight drama not really, this is my first fic but i think its alright?, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguking/pseuds/gguking
Summary: “Park Jimin.”“Well, Park Jimin, let’s be friends from now on and don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”but that was long ago now._____At the age of 16, Jimin's childhood bestfriend moved away to America and took his heart with him. He had not expected said bestfriend to show up at his college, dressed in leather and getting suspended. He also didn't expect to have such a weird roommate either.





	Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so its 4 am and ive been writing this since 11 pm  
> it wasnt planned it just happened so its a mess and i have a love hate relationship with it but OH WELL enjoy !

Jimin learned from a young age that he needed to be strong. He wanted to protect him, but he was too weak. He was always the one being protected, the boy he grew to feel so deeply for wiping away his tears with that adorable bunny smile. Jimin learned from a young age, that no matter how much you love something you must always let go. 

 

_ ages ten and twelve . _

 

The short boy with round eyes and puffy lips stood, pink and yellow crayons crushed in his tiny, chubby hands. His head hung low, choppily cut hair hanging over his deep, coffee-like eyes. “Why are you so short? The bully in front of him taunted. 

“He’s so chubby.”

“He’s dumb too.”

“Look, cry baby’s teeth are crooked!”

The smallest flickered his gaze up to the taller boys, eyes glazed and teary. His parted plush lips tugged up into a wide toothed smile as he lifted his head up. “Mama always taught me to be kind! You’re all mean, so I no longer want to play with you.” He paused, a slight pout tugging at his lips. “You’re not all bad though, you just taught me what I don’t want to be like when I grow up!” Jimin’s soft, busan dialect spoke out, a giggle tumbling past his lips. He offered them a gentle wave, the three boys in front of him blinked in shock. Was this shrimp for real. 

 

Thud! Jimin’s little self was brought back to reality as he felt himself hit the ground. After a moment of realization, he understood that he had just been pushed- shoved, straight onto the ground like he weighed nothing. The soft boy, dressed in a fluffy white jumper lifted his head up, coffee eyes widened in shock as a tear slipped down his fluffy cheek. He froze.

 

Glaring, snarling, vicious.

 

These bullies were not a joke. Jimin clenched his teeth, throwing his pink crayon at the tallest boy in the middle. The boy swatted it away, offering a kick to Jimin’s side. The eleven year old was relentless. Jimin covered his little head, closing his eyes tightly, shielding the only good thing about himself- his mind. 

 

A flash of black fluttered through the white pain he was seeing. 

 

About as tall as the first bully, stood in front of him. He bent down, dark onyx eyes squinting as his arms wrapped tightly around the bully’s thighs. The mysterious boy stood up, dropping the eleven year old with a loud thud. His beautiful, doe-like eyes narrowed. “Piss off.” The bullies didn’t hesitate in scrambling to organise themselves, tripping over their own feet as the stumbled away, running as fast as their legs could carry their pathetic selves.

 

The tall boy squatted in front of Jimin’s cowering self, head cock to the side. He gently placed his hand, notably larger than Jimin’s own hands, on top of his head. “Y’know, I have no idea what piss off means I just hear my brother say it at his friends.” His voice was thick with their shared Busan dialect. Jimin pushed himself to sit up, blinking up at him in obvious confusion. “T-That was mean, Mama says to always be kind to others.” His soft voice spoke, tears running down his bruised cheek. The mysterious boy, with jet black hair and a bunnyish smile, laughed. It sounded like heaven to Jimin’s ears. He gently lifted his large hand, brushing hair from Jimin’s eyes and leaning in. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, thumb wiping away his tears. “My mother used to do that for me whenever I cried so.. My names Jeongguk. Jeon Jeongguk.” He nodded, grinning his bunny teeth as he took Jimin’s smaller hands in his own, squeezing them tightly, gesturing for the smaller, frail boy to tell him his name.

 

“Park Jimin.”

 

“Well, Park Jimin, let’s be friends from now on and don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

 

_ but that was long ago now. _

 

_ ❀ _ _ ❀❀ _

 

Jimin sighed, running a hand through his bleached hair, tussling the waves as he stood at door of his new dorm. Moving to Seoul had been a pain is his very thick ass, but who was he to deny the chance to go to one of the most prestigious colleges there was available? The only thing that had kept him in Busan was a certain boy but it’d been four years since he’d moved to America, pursuing his dreams. The short blonde laughed fondly into his hand at the thought, his twenty year old self finally starting to chase his own dream, just like Jeongguk told him to. Little did Jeongguk know, deep down, he was apart of Jimin’s dream. 

 

He sighed, carrying his succulent into his room. He placed it on his window, tilting his head and exhaling heavily. The blonde pursed his plush lips. A lot of things had changed in the years Jeongguk had been gone. Jimin came out to his parents, thanks to Jeongguk. He became who we wanted to be thanks to Jeongguk. His best friend. Without Jimin realising, he was gripping the front of his shirt over his heart. A fond smile tugged at his lips as he flickered his warm gaze to a picture beside his bed. A young Jeongguk grinned up at him, hair red and catching the sun beautifully. He’d somehow convinced Jimin to be confident enough to dye his hair, and together they dyed Jimin’s hair a failed shade of brown.  _ He dyed his own hair red as an apology, so that they’d both have silly hair together.  _

 

_ Silence. _

 

The room was a cold, off-colour white. Reflecting the emptiness inside of Jimin’s chest, the purity the boy also held. The sun tore through the blinds, illuminating the picture he was gazing at in celestial gold beams, a hope burning deep inside of him. “I’ll find you.”

 

“Find who?”

 

Jimin’s warm gaze turned into a startled one, head snapping to look for the source of the voice. His eyes widened comically, lips parting in shock as his groomed eyebrows raised. He was met with the gaze of a familiar boy. Oh. He had seen him at orientation, there was no way he’d be able to forget his… fashion sense. 

 

“My name’s Kim Taehyung! Nice to meet you!” The boy grinned, honey blonde hair obviously overgrown cascading over his eyes, pulled back with a headband. Jimin tilted his head, turning his lithe body to face the male. He stood up, gracefully stepping closer. He hummed, their height difference making the smaller huff, a pout tugging at his beautiful lips. “Park Jimin.” His higher pitched, soft voice spoke, barely above a whisper with how gentle he spoke.

 

Jimin offered a smile, Taehyung’s eyes going wide, paling. Jimin’s smile faltered, expression dropping to one of worry. “Hey are you oka-” 

“Holy fuck you’re so pretty.” 

 

The lighter blonde blinked, a pink tilt dancing across his cheeks as if a flower was blooming, tainting his porcelain skin in something less pure than himself. “T-Thank you.” It wasn’t the first time he had heard that, but the only time it mattered was when Jeongguk would tell him, in his moments of self doubt. Jimin snapped out of his thoughts as his new roommate began speaking in a jumble of apologies. His sun kissed skin contrasted beautifully with the golden honey of his hair, the freckles on his skin adding dimension to his seemingly perfect, symmetrical face. Jimin hummed in appreciation, having a deep admiration for all things beautiful. 

  
  


“So.. how old are you?” Taehyung asked over a bowl of ramen. Jimin’s blinked up at is new friends from where he was perched on the couch opposite him. He pulled his chopsticks from his lips before smacking said lips together. “Twenty two.” He spoke softly, eyes flickering down at his food. Taehyung seemed to light up at that, his entire being beaming like the sun itself. “We’re the same age! We’re going to be best of friends!” Jimin seemed to falter at his words, noticing a faint hint of a daegu slur behind it. He kept his gaze down, a pang in his chest making him grip his chopsticks just a little bit tighter.  _ Let go.  _ A warm voice spoke in his mind. As if someone was tilting Jimin’s head up, he looked up and nodded, a bright smile reaching his beautifully uneven eyes. “Yes, We’ll be best friends!”

 

❀❀❀

 

The beat resonated deep in Jimin’s being as he flickered his hands up above him, shortly twirling on his feet. He grit his teeth, body locking before stepping out gently, toes pointed. He seemingly floated across the floor, twirling, gripping the air, pushing the air away. His lithe, petit body told a story of heartbreak, of late lonely nights. He jumped, twirling again, leaning down on his feet before sinking to the ground. He felt the song, the moves, all of it deep down in his body.

 

_ I’ll protect you. _

 

_ Don’t worry Jiminie hyung, you’re beautiful to me! _

 

_ We’ll see each other soon. _

 

_ Don’t forget me. _

 

Jimin’s body seemingly screamed with emotions, landing on his knees and gripping his heart. He was panting as silence hung over the dance studio despite it being full of people on his dance squad. He slid to stand up, fluttering his eyelashes as he gazed at his squad leader. His eyes focused on everyone. Their eyes were wide, mouths open and come even covering their mouths. Clapping shortly filled the room, the small boy bursting into a shy fit of giggles. “Where have you been hiding! You’re so talented, so enchanting you’re the perfect asset to this team!” Hoseok yelled, grabbing Jimin’s hands tightly. 

 

His heart soared, feeling more alive than he’d felt in two years. He wouldn’t be here without him, and even now without him truly being here, he was still helping him. “You know, we have a prodigy coming back soon! He was suspended recently, got into a fight with someone from the basketball team, such an impulsive idiot that boy but he’s truly talented.” Jung Hoseok sighed, a fond smile on his lips. Jimin blinked, confused. He thought he was the only one joining. How good was this guy to be called a prodigy? Was he as good as Jeongguk? No, nobody was as good as his childhood love in Jimin’s eyes. 

 

Yes, childhood love. Jimin was aware that he was in love with Jeongguk, not that he ever told him. He never had crushes on girls, never got his heartbroken by some boy, no. It had always been Jeongguk. With a deep exhale, the dancer glided over to his water bottle, grabbing the plastic before downing half at once. He stared at himself in the mirror, biting down on his bottom lip. 

 

He’d changed so much.

 

His once skinny legs had filled out into thick, honey thighs, a rather sinful ass (if you ask Taehyung). His waist was dainty and narrow, rather feminine curves yet Jimin couldn’t help but love it. There was a period of time where he hit the gym none stop, constantly working on his abs. It wasn’t until he was pulled aside by his tall best friend that he confessed to not liking how he was.  _ You’re beautiful when you’re happy.  _ He had said.  _ You’re ethereal, Jimin. Any man would be lucky to have you. _

 

_ But I don’t want any man, I want you.  _ Words Jimin never dared to say.

 

❀❀❀

 

A few weeks later, people began to whisper.  _ “He’s back.” “He’s so hot.” “He’s fucking scary.”  _ Jimin couldn’t help but be curious. How could one guy bring up so much fuss? A deep rumble of a motorbike cut him out of his thoughts. 

 

His coffee bean tinted eyes widened. Who the fuck rides a motorbike in a pissing corridor?!

 

His pretty little head whipped to follow the sleek black marauder wiz past him. A guy sat on it, everyone muttering and whispering as he rode out one of the doors. Jimin watched him park up from the window. Clad in a leather jacket, tight black jeans- holy fuck his thighs- ripped with chains. A white t-shirt hugged his obviously defined body. Tall, broad with a slim waist holy fuck he was a wet dream! Jimin shook his head. How dare he look at another man like that? He felt as if he was cheating.. Only he wasn’t. He peeked up through his bangs, stepping outside to get a better look.

 

The male turned to look over his shoulder, defined yet strong brow raised. His dark hair parted down the side to reveal his strong features. High cheekbones, sharp jaw, sharp nose with wide, onyx doe eyes. He was so familiar to Jimin as he caught his gaze. Jimin’s cheeks lit up in a flustered display of pink, freezing on the spot with an obvious smirk. The biker across road smirked, roguish. Jimin instantly turned around a skittered away with a yanking feeling in his chest yelling at him to turn back.

 

He ignored it.

 

❀❀❀

  
  


“Hey, Hoseok hyung? Who’s the kid?” Jeongguk asked, deep voice rumbling from where he sat against the mirror. He’d changed into black, tight sweats and a loose button up black shirt. His skin glistened with sweat as he gripped his bottle, arm propped up on one bent knee. “Which one, this campus is full of them.” Hoseok replied from his position, body twisted as his feet stayed planted. “Wavy blonde hair, pink cheeks, thick thighs.. Uh.. quite pretty?” He tried his best to describe him, licking his lips with his piercing clanking against his teeth. Hoseok stopped for a moment before lighting up and grabbing his phone from the docks. He slipped down against the mirrors beside the younger to show him his screen.

 

It was a video. 

 

Hoseok pressed play on the video, the music filling the room. Jeongguk was captivated, eyes glued to the device as the fairy twisted, twirled and flew through the air. His breath seemed to be caught in his throat, eyes softening with sadness as the boy’s body told a familiar story to him.  _ You’re my best friend Ggukie!  _ The tall male stiffened as the voice, soft and sweet spoke in his head, heart skipping a beat. The boy on the screen reached out to grab the air. L _ et’s stay together forever.  _ The boy twirled and pushed the air away, spinning and dropping onto the floor.  _ I don’t want you to go. I’ll miss you. _ The boy sat up on his knees, clutching his heart over his shirt.  _ Stay with me. _

 

“Park Jimin. His name is Park Jimin.” 

 

Jeongguk froze, everything seemingly falling down around him. Could it be? Had fate really brought him and his little hyung together again?

  
  


_ a month prior. _

 

_ “Yah! You’re Jeon Jeongguk right?” A deep voice gritted out. Jeongguk turned his attention to the male, setting down his weight and standing up. Jeongguk was an inch or two taller, just slightly broader. “You remember me, right pretty boy? From high school.” It took a second but it clicked in his mind. Jackson Wang, one of the guys Jeongguk had fought in high school for picking on his Jiminie.  _

 

_ “Unfortunately, I do.” He replied shortly, clenching his jaw and puffing out his chest a bit, using his height to his advantage. _

 

_ “Where’s that pretty little bitch of yours huh? Get bored of him? Should’ve said something, I would’ve happily had his pretty little lips wrapped around my cock.” Jackson spoke aloud, sighing to add to it.  _

 

_ “What did you just fucking say?” _

 

_ “You heard, that pretty little slut that was always with you. How much did you pay to get a fine piece of ass like that?” _

 

_ SMACK. _

 

_ Jackson hadn’t expected a fist to collide with his jaw, let alone be pinned down and have his oh so handsome face beaten in right in front of his gym buddies.  _

 

_ “Say one more fucking thing about Jimin and I’ll kill you.” Jeongguk gritted out before being dragged to the principal's office. _

 

_ Flash forward. _

 

It was funny, despite how they didn’t talk anymore, Jimin still had so much impact on his life. He now sat alone in the dance studio, long fingers playing with the locket Jimin had got him for his sixteenth birthday, a picture of them both happy inside the little silver trinket. 

 

❀❀❀

 

”Hey, Minnie?” Taehyung asked softly, nudging Jimin from where he was sat on the couch, book in hand. He turned to look at his roommate, gaze soft and warm before the smaller nodded for him to continue. “Hoseok and his boyfriend, Yoongi, are throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you’d come with me? You’ve been here three months now and haven’t been to a single one.” 

 

“I don’t know Taehyung…” He mumbled softly, shifting a little and chewing the inside of his cheek with a downcast expression. Taehyung smiled fondly at the boy, despite him being older, Jimin sure was so soft and tiny. Taehyung nodded and reached over to lightly take his hand and give the tiny thing a soft squeeze. “This is the first time you haven’t flat out rejected. C’mon. For Hoseok hyung?” And Jimin cracked. Taehyung grabbed his friend’s hand tighter, pulling him up towards their bedroom. Once he had Jimin sat down, he began to pick out his outfit. 

 

He settled on dolling his roommate up in tight black jeans (of course), making sure they were high waisted before fixing them with a belt. What can he say? He wanted to show off Jimin’s femininity. He slipped him into a white, long sleeved shirt and he even went as far as locking a harness around him. After waving Jimin’s hair and parting it down the middle, Taehyung added a gradient of cherry red to his friend’s lips, smoking his eyes out with a very light brown. Tae honestly felt like a fucking artist, the boy in front of him was some kind of deity. 

 

Taehyung himself slipped into a pair of acid wash jeans, a silky off color white shirt half tucked in. He grabbed his pair of dangly earrings, one in Jimin’s ear and the other in his own. Both boys lit up in soft giggles and warm cheeks at the goofy gesture. 

 

Soon, they were heading out with obvious excitement towards their hyung’s apartment. The drive there was full of loud singing to Celine Dion, belting out obnoxiously off pitch high notes, Taehyung turning up the volume from the driver’s seat. They parked up, skipping towards the door of their friend’s house and banging on the door. 

 

The party appeared to be in full swing. The door pulled open and Jimin could have sworn the sight in front of him had spiritually punched him in the gut. He saw Taehyung’s jaw drop beside him and Jimin’s knees felt weak. It was the guy from before, the one with the bike.

 

Dressed in a black button down, tucked into tight black jeans and finished with a belt. His hair was parted to reveal his strong brow and his piercings glinted like jewels along his ears. He leaned so casually against the doorframe, cigarette hanging between his thin yet godly lips. He tilted his head slightly, expression softening once reaching Jimin’s gaze, said boy lighting up with a deep blush. 

 

“What the fuck Jimin! You didn’t tell me you knew Jeon Jeongguk!  _ The _ Jeon Jeongguk! Now I understand why that picture was so familiar to me what the actual  _ fuck!” _ Taehyung rambled, staring at Jimin with wide eyes. He turned his head so quickly to look at him, as it dawned on him.

 

His heart rate increased as he slowly turned his head to look at the male, lips parting in surprise as his eyebrows furrowed. “You- Jeonggukie..?” Now that he looks at him, he can really see that it is him. Just.. he grew up. A lot. And well. 

 

“It’s been a while, Jiminie.” 

 

His voice was so much deeper now, a slight grit to it as he straightened to his full height. His oynx eyes remained trained on the smaller of the three. He dropped the cancerous stick from between his lips, snuffing it out with his foot. He ran a large hand through his hair, his tongue licking his lips, Jimin catching sight of the piercing. Jeongguk had really grown up, into a literal bad boy and everything Jimin felt for him came hitting him like a brick.

 

Jeongguk was ready for a slap, a punch, harsh words. What he wasn’t ready for was little arms wrapping around his neck, feeling a soft sniffle against his chest. He flickered his gaze down, little Jimin hugging him tightly. He flushed a little bit, gently wrapping his much stronger arms tightly around his waist. “What the actual fuck. Why do you never hug me like that brat?!” Taehyung yelled, huffing. Jeongguk glared at him, jabbing his thumb towards the door to signal him to shut up and go inside. 

 

The two Busan boys pulled apart, Jimin fully taking him in. Jeongguk gently took hold of his hand, pulling him into the party. They weaved in and out of a cluster fuck of drunk people, sweaty grinding and terrible drunk singing. He led the older upstairs and Jimin couldn’t fight now his blush. He followed after obediently, not before long they were in a spare bedroom. Jeongguk locked the door before gesturing for his hyung to sit down on the bed, which Jimin happily did.

 

The taller male sat down beside him, taking his little hands and making him smile. The size difference had only increased between them. He licked his lips, about to say something before Jimin beat him to it. “You left me.” He spoke softly, the words almost inaudible. The heavy vulnerability leaked into each syllable left the younger with an immense amount of guilt. He gently cupped his cheek, tilting his head up. “Jiminie.. I just wanted you to follow your dreams I-”

 

“That’s Jiminie  _ hyung  _ to you brat! Did you even consider my feelings?” His words were shaking but sharp, and they shot through Jeongguk’s weak heart. The blonde was tearing up, visibly trembling as his hand came up to grip tightly onto Jeongguk’s shirt. 

 

“I.. I did you wanted to be a dancer and I just thought that if I was around you wouldn’t follow your dreams..” Jeongguk’s Busan dialect slipped into his voice and Jimin found himself instantl calmer. He breathed in his childhood best friend’s musky scent, the hint of rain and something reminding him of home. He flickered his eyes up, eyes that Jeongguk had fallen in love with every time he stared at him.

 

“Guk-ah. Did you consider for one moment, that you might be my dream?” His voice was soft, but he still heard it. He froze, coming down to reality and gently placing a thumb under Jimin’s chin, tilting his head up with a warm smile.

 

“You’ve always been so pretty Jiminie  _ hyung,  _  but you haven’t changed one bit just more.. beautiful.”

 

“It’s called makeup, blame Tae.”

 

“No you idio- I mean Hoseok hyung showed me a video of you dancing and it made me feel something I had started to forget. My love for you hyung. I left a boy, and came back a man but I want to be  _ your  _ man. I love you, Jimin.” Anxiety, desperation, adoration and fondness. All at once, Jimin felt like he was floating the way he did when he danced. He was in so deep for this boy. “I love you too, have since we were kids. From the first moment you tackled that bully and kissed my forehead.” Jimin confessed, heart full, fat and leaking with so much fondness for the dumb idiot beside him.

 

Their lips touched, there was no fireworks or explosions. It was more a warm peace, a harmony spreading through both of them as Jeongguk gently lay his lover down, leaning over him as if to protect him from any impurities of the world. 

 

He wanted to be the one to taint Jimin. And he did, into the night, and many nights after that.

 

Jimin had been correct, Jeongguk was his dream. 


End file.
